Goodnight, Sweet Grimm
|season = 2 |number = 22 |image = 222-Nick coffin.png |airdate = May 21, 2013 |viewers = 4.99 million |writer = David Greenwalt Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |guests = Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu • James Frain as Eric Renard • Reg E. Cathey as Baron Samedi • Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech • Jenny McShane as Lilly O'Hara • Timothy Whitcomb as Al the Tow Truck Driver • Luke King as Lucas • Michael Agostini as Carter • Kamyar Jahan as Miguel • Jean-Liu Boucherot as Yanko Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Hamlet |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of Grimm, the forty-fourth episode overall, and the Season 2 finale of Grimm. It is first aired on May 21, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Eric Renard and Baron Samedi are inside the former's hotel room. After discussing matters of what they have planned, Eric asks the Baron to demonstrate his Cracher-Mortel abilities. The Baron agrees, and Eric calls in Lucas, one of his body guards. Upon entering and being asked by Eric how long he has been in service, Lucas replies that he's worked for Renard for seven years. Eric asks him "long enough, don't you think?" The question confuses Lucas and Baron Samedi walks up to him, woges, and spits on Lucas' face. As Lucas falls to the floor afterward, Eric is impressed with the effects of the Cracher-Mortel spit. Meanwhile, Nick talks to Juliette about what she thinks about him now that she knows about the hidden world of Grimms and Wesen. Juliette apologizes once again for her selfish and inconsiderate behavior towards Nick while she was under the effects of the infatuation spell. Nick tries to modestly dismiss the apology as it wasn't her fault, but Juliette insists that she feels as if she must apologize. She says that she meant what she said when she told Nick that he really didn't have to knock on the door. Juliette tells Nick that he's welcome to move back in if he wants to move back in. Nick smiles, happy to accept and they start making out. In Austria, Frau Pech is working on a doppelganger potion. Baron Samedi takes part in a voodoo style ritual that sends some of his "zombie" soldiers into a frenzy. Still chanting, the Baron walks away towards the main part of Portland with the zombies following close behind him. Monroe and Rosalee are having dinner together at Monroe's home. They finish eating and start talking about how Nick is with Juliette, and may not come home, which leads to Monroe and Rosalee making out. Rosalee woges into her Fuchsbau form. Monroe smiles at the sight, and tells Rosalee "you are so hot" before resuming the make out session. Renard's Confidant calls Captain Renard to inform him about what he found in Eric's desk. The confidant sends pictures of the blank passports and death certificates that he found while searching the desk. In Vienna, Adalind is given some food and drink on a tray. After conversing with the waiter in Austrian, Adalind proceeds to start eating while the waiter leaves. However, outside Adalind's hotel room, the waiter reports to Frau Pech who is waiting outside, and is also in the midst of making a Zaubertrank. The Hexenbiest asks if the deed has been done and the waiter tells her yes. Satisfied, Frau Pech enters the room to find Adalind on the floor passed out, having been drugged from her food that were given to her. Smiling, Frau Pech takes out a syringe, extracts some blood from the back of Adalind's neck, and continues to work on her potion, a Doppelganger potion. Meanwhile, in numerous locations throughout Portland, many civilians are terrified as the zombies unleash merciless, rage fueled assaults. The next day, Nick and Juliette are in the midst of a friendly hang out session Nick is called upon to come to the precinct by Captain Renard. When Nick comes into Renard's office, Renard tells him that his brother Eric is in town. He shows Nick the pictures that his confidant sent him. Eric then calls the captain. Renard, wanting Nick to know what he's up against, sets the phone on speaker and answers. The two half-brothers discuss meeting up for family matters while Nick listens in. Soon after the conversation is finished, Wu comes in to inform Nick and Renard about the assaults all over Portland. Nick heads over to where Sergeant Wu is. The two enter the building. They head upstairs and Lilly pops through some shelves and bites Wu on the back of his leg. Lilly flees further into the building and Nick goes after her. She charges Nick, who dodges, resulting in Lilly running straight out through a window and landing on top of a police car. Multiple officers try to arrest her, but she fights back. Finally, three officers get her to the ground where they handcuff her. Meanwhile, starts to leave the building, but is charged at by and the tow truck driver, Al. After a difficult struggle, Nick forces Al to crash into a wall, knocking him out. With Al unconscious, Nick prepares to handcuff him until he is suddenly alerted by something coming into the room he's in. He quickly pulls out his gun, only to realize it's Hank. Hank asks who jumped out the window and Nick tells him it was Lilly O'Hara. Nick tells hank that he wants to Al to the spice shop. Nick gives Hank his keys to go drive Nick's car around to the back so they can put Al in. Nick and Hank bring Al to the spice shop, where Monroe and Rosalee are. Nick tells them that he and Hank did some research at the trailer and they think that a Cracher-Mortel is behind everything. Nick asks Rosalee if she can figure out how to help Al. Rosalee looks through one of her books and finds information on what's going on including the cure. She explains the four stages of the condition; paralysis, a drugged-like state where they can move, a death-like appearance, and increasingly violent behavior. She explains that victims can't be treated until they reach the fourth stage, otherwise the treatment would kill them. To treat them, they have to stimulate the central nervous system. Rosalee says there are many ways to administer the treatment and they will do it the subcutaneous way by administrating three simultaneous shots with a Piqure-Gigantesque. After being assured that Rosalee and Monroe have all the necessary ingredients for the antidote, Nick gives Monroe the keys the the handcuffs and heads back to the precinct with Hank while Monroe and Rosalee prepare to make the antidote. At the precinct, Nick and Hank discover there have been 19 missing person reports over the last day including Al. They also discover that everyone on a bus went missing. Back at the spice shop, Rosalee and Monroe are working on the antidote when Al wakes up. Al starts breaking things around the spice shop in a rage. Rosalee tries to quickly get some of the antidote into the Piqure-Gigantesque to give to Al. Al attacks Monroe, who then punches him in the face and knocks him out and Rosalee injects the antidote into Al's stomach. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are talking to one of Al's co-workers. The co-worker tells them about the call that came in the day before that Al went to when he went missing. He says the caller had a weird accent. Nick plays the audio of Baron Samedi calling because his car was dead on the side of the road. Back in Vienna, Frau Pech finishes the doppelganger potion. With a smile, she consumes the potion, and appears to start transforming. Within seconds, Frau Pech has transformed so that she looks like Adalind and Adalind, still lying on the ground passed out, transforms into Frau Pech. Moments later, Stefania calls Adalind's phone to tell her that she has figured out a way to get rid of Frau Pech. Frau Pech, transformerd and with Adalind's voice, claims that she can't wait to hear about it. Press Release Just when things look like they’re back to normal with Juliette, Nick is called to investigate a flurry of rage-fueled assaults happening all over Portland. He goes to Monroe and Rosalee for help battling Portland’s newest wave of "undead." As if that weren’t enough, Captain Renard informs Nick that his brother Eric is in town on family business. Meanwhile, Stefania and Frau Pech methodically use their alliances with Adalind to battle one another. Images 222-Baron Samedi about to set zombies loose.png 222-Baron Samedi setting zombies loose.png 222-Nick fake passport.png 222-Cracher-Mortel about to spit.png 222-Cracher-Mortel spitting on Nick.png 222-Nick spit on.png 222-TBC.png 222-Cracher-Mortel.png Promo images 222-promo.jpg 222-promo2.jpg 222-promo3.jpg 222-promo4.jpg 222-promo5.jpg 222-promo6.jpg 222-promo7.jpg 222-promo8.jpg 222-promo9.jpg 222-promo10.jpg Promo trailer images 222-Eric and Baron Samedi promo trailer.png Script cover 222-Script.jpg|Bitsie Tulloch's script that she Tweeted. Videos Select scenes Cast interviews Promo video Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest *Half-Zauberbiest *Cracher-Mortel Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on April 2, 2013 Continuity Trivia